sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Rini/Future
|birthday = June 30 |age = 8 (est.) |zodiac sign = Cancer |height = Unknown |blood type = O |relatives = King Darien (father), Neo-Queen Serenity (mother) |education = Unknown |scout = Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon |affiliation = Inner Sailor Scouts |items = |attacks = ''See: Sailor Mini Moon'' |transformations = ''See: Sailor Mini Moon'' |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "Serena Times Two" |last appearance = "The Sweetest Dream" |english voice = Tracey Hoyt Stephanie Beard |japanese voice = Kotono Mitsuishi }} , better known as Princess Rini and Small Lady, is the official title of Rini, the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien. Rini is born some after her mother is appointed the Queen of Crystal Tokyo after saving the world from an evil spell that froze the planet. Biography Early Life Rini was born June 30 during the 30th Century on Earth, to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien. Rini lived a relatively untroubled life in the city of Crystal Tokyo, spoiled by both her mother and father. She played often with the likes of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. Of the Sailor Scouts she knew, she was closest with Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time itself. While her family and friends doted on her, they also wanted Rini to be self reliant and were oftentimes strict with her. But because she was so spoiled, she often saw their attempts to encourage to pick herself up whenever she fell or to do things for herself, as their being cruel to her.Sailor Moon R, "Jealousy's Just Reward" Despite these instances of tough love, Rini still wanted to grow up and become just her mother, who she considered one of the beautiful women in the world. Attack on Crystal Tokyo Around the time of her birthday, Rini had been convinced that her family and friends had forgotten.Sailor Moon R, "Birth of Wicked Lady" Intrigued by her mother's Imperium Silver Crystal, she entered the room where it was being kept and removed it from its pedestal. The Silver Crystal appeared to disappear from her hand. Rini panicked, unaware that she had absorbed the Silver Crystal and lowered defenses around Crystal Tokyo. The Negamoon Family, who had been banished to Planet Nemesis, took the opportunity to attack the city on the order of Wiseman Rini wandered outside during the attack and was almost harmed, but her mother jumped into the path of the explosion, effectively protecting her from harm. With the Silver Crystal missing and Neo-Queen Serenity harmed, plans were made to get Rini away from danger. Her mother was placed in a state of suspended animation inside a crystal quartz coffin for protection by the Sailor Scouts. Rini was later taken to Sailor Pluto, who guarded Door of Time and Space. Sailor Pluto told Rini to remain in the 20th century until a way to save her mother was found and the threat to Crystal Tokyo was passed. Accompanied by her Luna Ball, Rini was sent through the Door of Time and Space to 20th Century Tokyo. Living in the 20th Century Aftermath When Rini returns to the future with the past selves of Serenity, Darien and the Sailor Scouts, she is eventually able to save her mother and her home when she and Sailor Moon destroy the Wiseman, the orchestrator of their misfortune. Rini remained in the future and reunited with her mother, who expressed pride in her daughter's bravery. However, feeling her daughter needed to be trained to become a Sailor Scout, Serenity sends Rini back to the 20th century. References Category:Moon Kingdom Family